L'un ou l'autre
by Aeris444
Summary: Un choix difficile... Quoi que je fasse je blesserai quelqu'un à qui je tiens...YAOI couples a découvrir...
1. Chapter 1

L'un ou l'autre  
Par Aeris

Disclaimers : Les personnages de Saint Seiya ainsi que la trame scénaristique appartiennent à Masami Kurumada ainsi qu'aux différentes compagnies chargées de la production et de la distribution du manga, de l'anime, des films et autres produits dérivés. L'auteur de la présente histoire, n'en tire aucun bénéfice matériel ou immatériel, et celle-ci n'a été écrite que pour le plaisir des fans de la série. 

Genre(s) : Romance, OOC

Couple(s) : Saga x Aphro , Kanon x Julian, Kanon x ???

Rating : Yaoi

_Chapitre 1_

Lorsqu'ils étaient revenus à la vie, tous ensemble, au milieu de la Salle du trône du Grand Pope, cela n'avait été qu'embrassades, joie des retrouvailles, excuses et bonheur partagé. Pour Aphrodite, cela avait été tout naturel de courir vers Saga, de lui sauter dans les bras et de l'embrasser fougueusement. Le chevalier des Gémeaux avait répondu à ce baiser tout aussi naturellement, sous les sifflements de leurs amis.

Aphrodite était amoureux de Saga depuis leur enfance…Amour qu'il avait conservé et fait grandir lors de son entraînement en Suède. A son retour au Sanctuaire, Saga et lui avaient un peu flirté…Ce fut même le futur chevalier des Gémeaux qui offrit à Aphrodite son premier baiser. Mais ils étaient encore jeunes et avaient eu du mal à accepter cette relation hors normes. Et puis Saga avait changé…la mort de Sion, la disparition de son frère, sa promotion au poste de Grand Pope…Il s'était alors éloigné du chevaliers des Poissons…mais celui-ci lui était resté fidèle et dévoué. Puis la bataille du Sanctuaire avait éclaté…et tout deux y avaient trouvé la mort. Enfin, lors de la guerre sainte contre Hadès, leurs missions avaient été différentes et ils s'étaient à peine revus. Cependant leurs sentiments étaient toujours aussi intenses, sinon plus…Et aujourd'hui ils les assumaient pleinement.

Au Sanctuaire, depuis la résurrection des chevaliers, une nouvelle vie avait commencé. Les chevaliers d'Or s'étaient reconvertis en guides touristiques, sur une idée de Saori. Deux jours par semaine, le Sanctuaire était ouvert au public et nos gentils chevaliers d'Or racontaient les légendes grecques et faisaient quelques démonstrations de combat à une horde de visiteurs.

Les chevaliers de bronze étaient rentrés au Japon et avaient repris leurs études. Les marinas de Poséidon vivaient à présent dans la villa de Julian, leur sanctuaire sous-marin étant en cours de reconstruction. Seul Isaak était parti au Japon avec Hyoga. Bref chacun s'habituait à cette vie normale mais tellement étrange pour quelqu'un n'ayant connu que le combat et les blessures.

Ce matin-là, Saga s'éveilla doucement. 10 heures…Il était tard…Mais cela n'avait plus d'importance maintenant…Terminé les levers à l'aube pour s'entraîner ! Mais bon, il ne fallait pas trop traîner non plus. Le chevalier des Gémeaux se leva et pris une douche vivifiante puis se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se faire un bon café. Alors que le breuvage noir s'écoulait doucement, Saga jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui…Chaque chevalier avait eu la possibilité de rédécorer ses appartements et même de les agrandir un peu. Saga était très satisfait du résultat et il fallait bien avoué que les goûts très sûrs d'Aphro y étaient pour beaucoup... Alors qu'il terminait sa deuxième tasse, Saga ressentit une cosmo-énergie puissant entrer dans son temple…la sienne augmenta alors…Décidément, il y a certains réflexes dont ont a du mal à se défaire ! Après une seconde d'hésitation, il reconnu le cosmos…Il avait du mal à s'y faire…mais après tout c'était très bien comme ça ! Il se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit pour découvrir son frère entouré de quatre énormes valises…

- Salut, frangin !

- Bjour, Kanon…

- Alors, on se défend contre moi maintenant…

- Non, mais je ne suis pas encore habitué à ta nouvelle cosmo-énergie, répondit Saga en riant.

- Et oui, je suis un chevalier d'or maintenant ! Euh, on continue à se raconter nos vies ici, ou bien tu me fais entrer et tu me sers une tasse de ce café qui sent si bon ?

- Ah ? Euh, oui, vas-y entre…répondit Saga, encore étonné de voir son frère débarquer avec toutes ses valises…

Les deux frères s'installèrent dans la cuisine et Saga servit un café à Kanon.

- Alors, qu'est ce qui me vaut ta visite ? Et pourquoi te ballades-tu avec tout ça ? demanda Saga en désignant les quatre valises restées dans le salon.

- C'est fini avec Julian…et je…je ne voulais pas continuer à le voir tous les jours…alors je me suis dit…que…enfin si ça te gêne pas…je pourrais revenir vivre ici…enfin en attendant que le sanctuaire sous-marin soit remis en état…dit Kanon, l'air soudain effondré.

- Mais bien sûr que tu peux…Ta chambre est toujours là, tu sais…

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui, oui…Allez, viens on va t'installer ! conclut Saga en retournant au salon pour prendre deux valises.

Kanon prit les deux autres et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il lâcha les valises qui retombèrent lourdement sur le sol…Rien n'avait changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il était venu, quelques heures avant que son frère ne l'enferme au Cap Sounion.

- Oh, Saga…murmura le général avant de fondre en larmes et de se jeter au cou de son jumeau.

Celui-ci le serra doucement contre lui.

- Tu n'as rien enlevé…continua Kanon…Je croyais…que tu aurais tout détruit…

- Non…Je n'ai jamais pu…J'étais manipulé, mais mon amour pour toi m'as toujours empêché de toucher à quoique ce soit dans cette pièce…J'y faisait même le ménage chaque semaine…

Kanon se dégagea de l'étreinte de son frère et regarda la chambre. Rien n'avait bougé, pas même l'ours en peluche sur le lit, ni la photo de deux jumeaux sur la table de nuit…Les larmes continuaient de couler sur les joues de Kanon, il retourna contre l'épaule accueillante de son frère et une sensation, enfouie au plus profond de ses souvenirs refit surface. Le général sentit son sexe se durcir contre la cuisse de son jumeau. Il se recula précipitamment.

- Je…excuse-moi, marmonna-t-il, c'est les souvenirs…tu comprends.

- Mais oui, ne t'inquiète pas, murmura Saga en reprenant son frère dans ses bras. Et puis moi aussi j'en ai envie, sens !reprit-il en plaçant la main de Kanon sur son entrejambe.

- Saga, arrête…se défendit faiblement Kanon. Tu es avec Aphro, non ?

- Bien sûr, mais ça n'a rien à voir…Nous sommes frères et c'est une manière de nous montrer notre affection et de se remémorer nos souvenirs d'adolescence…Allez, laisse-toi aller…On en a envie tous les deux…

Saga posa alors ses lèvres sur celles de son jumeau qui ne se défendait plus. Le baiser fut rapidement interrompu car la main de Saga s'était infiltrée dans le pantalon de Kanon et ce dernier ne put retenir un cri…

- C'est d'accord…mais juste une fois…dit-il avant de retirer son pantalon et son slip afin de faciliter la caresse de son frère.

Le reste des vêtements fut rapidement retiré et les deux jumeaux s'écroulèrent sur le lit de Kanon. Leurs lèvres ne se détachaient plus, leurs langues avaient entamé un langoureux ballet et leurs mains redécouvraient chaque centimètre du corps de l'autre. Ils se caressèrent ainsi de longues minutes, leur désir augmentant de plus en plus. Puis, les caresses se firent plus audacieuses et lorsque Saga pris le sexe gonflé de son frère dans sa bouche, il ne fallut que quelques secondes à Kanon pour se libérer…Ils inversèrent alors les rôles et Saga ne résista pas beaucoup plus longtemps.

Ils retombèrent, côte à côté, en travers du lit. Kanon allongea alors son frère près du bord et allât s'agenouiller à terre. Il releva les cuisses de Saga et de ses doigts fins commença à caresser son intimité. Le chevalier des Gémeaux gémit doucement…puis ses gémissements devinrent des cris de plaisir lorsque son frère le pénétra de ses doigts…Il allait et venait dans le chaud fourreau de chair.

- Ka…Kanon...prends-moi…s'il te plait, gémit Saga

Et le général de Poséidon ne se fit pas prier. Il se releva et vint s'allonger à côté de Saga qu'il fit rouler sur le flanc. Il se mit contre son dos et le pénétra doucement tout en prenant le sexe gonflé de désir inassouvi du chevalier dans sa main.

Les deux frères s'aimèrent ainsi un long moment, jusqu'à ce que, épuisés, ils s'endorment, enlacés, sur le lit de Kanon.


	2. Chapter 2

L'un ou l'autre  
Par Aeris

Disclaimers : Les personnages de Saint Seiya ainsi que la trame scénaristique appartiennent à Masami Kurumada ainsi qu'aux différentes compagnies chargées de la production et de la distribution du manga, de l'anime, des films et autres produits dérivés. L'auteur de la présente histoire, n'en tire aucun bénéfice matériel ou immatériel, et celle-ci n'a été écrite que pour le plaisir des fans de la série. 

Genre(s) : Romance, OOC

Couple(s) : Saga x Aphro , Kanon x Julian, Kanon x ???

Rating : Yaoi

_Chapitre 2_

Saga se réveilla quelques heures plus tard. Un coup d'œil au réveil lui indiqua qu'il était déjà 16h30. Dans une demi-heure, Aphro allait arriver. En effet, les deux chevaliers avaient prévu une soirée cinéma puis petit resto sur le port d'Athènes. Le Gémeaux ne traîna donc pas et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il n'avait pas réveillé Kanon, évitant ainsi un risque de prolongations…

Ce dernier s'éveilla quelques minutes plus tard et entendit le bruit de la douche. Il entra dans la salle de bain…et dans la douche sans frapper. Il déposa un chaste baiser sur la joue de son frère.

- T'as un rendez-vous ? demanda le général

- Oui, on sort avec Aphro et il va arriver d'ici vingt minutes…euh…tu peux sortir s'il te plaît ?

- Oh, oui, excuse-moi…mais après ce qu'on vient de faire...murmura Kanon, d'une voix douce.

Mais le général sortit bien vite lorsqu'il vit le regard de son frère…

- Je te rappelle que ce n'était que pour nous rappeler des souvenirs…et puis je te trouve mal placé pour m'aguicher…au départ tu ne voulais pas ! s'exclama Saga en riant.

Il sortit alors de la douche et son frère lui tendit une serviette.

- Allez, je te laisse te préparer…conclut Kanon en quittant la pièce.

Il s'installa alors dans le divan et alluma la télé. Il laissa son esprit vagabonder, repensant à ce qui s'était passé cet après-midi avec son frère, mais aussi à Julian. Quelques minutes plus tard, il fut interrompu dans ses réflexions par une cosmo-énergie…Aphro. Il se leva et allât ouvrir.

- …Kanon ? s'étonna le chevalier des Poissons.

- Et oui…Décidément, tu ne nous confondra jamais…Content de te revoir…

- Moi aussi, s'exclama Aphrodite en sautant au cou du général. Tu sais, j'ai un truc pour vous reconnaître…

- Ah oui ? demanda Kanon

- Là, répondit Aphro en posant son index dans le cou du Dragon des Mers, juste ici, tu as un grain de beauté et pas Saga.

- Très observateur…remarqua Kanon, toujours très proche d'Aphro ; position qui faisait courir un frisson le long de son dos.

Mais le général chassa très vite cette pensée, Aphro sortait avec son frère et s'il avait tendance à se montrer assez affectueux, cela ne signifiait rien, le Poisson agissant ainsi avec tout le monde. Avant que Kanon et Aphrodite ne puissent approfondir la discussion Saga arriva dans le salon, les cheveux encore humides, mais habillé ! Aphro lâcha Kanon et s'élança vers son amant qu'il embrassa profondément et sans gêne aucune.

- Tu m'as manqué, murmura le gardien du douzième temple.

- Mais enfin on s'est vus hier soir, répondit Saga en souriant. Bon et bien on peut y aller…

- Oui…répondit Aphrodite. Puis il jetant un coup d'œil à Kanon qui venait de prendre le téléphone pour se commander une pizza. Euh, Saga…on pourrait peut-être proposer à ton frère de venir avec nous ?

- Hein ? euh…oui tu as raison…il vient de quitter Julian…et…enfin, il va habiter ici…dit Saga, l'air de s'excuser.

- Ben c'est normal, c'est aussi sa maison, répondit Aphro avant de se diriger vers Kanon et de lui prendre le téléphone hors des mains.

- Aphro ?

- Laisse tomber la pizza, tu viens avec nous !

- Hein ? Mais non, je ne voudrais pas déranger.

- Tu ne déranges pas, intervint Saga…C'est ta première soirée ici, je ne peux quand même pas te laisser tout seul.

- C'est moi qui devrait vous laisser, reprit Aphro.

- Mais non enfin ! s'exclama Kanon. C'est d'accord je viens…mais au fait, où on va ?

- Ciné puis resto italien, répondit Aphro en passant ses bras sur les épaules des jumeaux. Génial, j'en ai deux pour le prix d'un ce soir !

Et les trois chevaliers éclatèrent de rire en quittant le temple des Gémeaux.

Environ deux heures plus tard, ils étaient assis à la terrasse d'un petit restaurant italien, sur le port d'Athènes.

- Pas terrible, ce film ! commenta Aphro

- Ah, parce que tu as vu quelque chose d'autre que Saga, railla Kanon

« Oui, je t'ai vu toi. » pensa Aphrodite avant de se rabrouer intérieurement. Depuis quand pensait-il à Kanon de cette façon ? Déjà tout à l'heure lorsqu'il l'avait vu ouvrir la porte, son cœur avait bondi dans sa poitrine, il était très heureux de le revoir…peut-être même trop…Le silence qui s'était installé troubla Kanon. Aphro avait la répartie facile d'habitude, mais là, il semblait perturbé.

- Ça va, chéri ? s'inquiéta Saga

- Hein ? Oui, oui…répondit Aphro en revenant sur Terre. Je…je pensais à autre chose…continua-t-il en évitant de regarder Kanon.

Celui-ci remarqua le trouble d'Aphro et il ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Le visage d'habitude souriant du chevalier des Poissons semblait soudain terne. Mais bientôt la discussion reprit et Aphrodite retrouva son entrain habituel.

De son côté Kanon ressentait un profond trouble envahir son corps et son cœur…A chaque fois que saga et Aphro avait des gestes d'affection l'un envers l'autre, le général était envahi par la jalousie. Il ne supportait pas de les voir ainsi…Kanon ne comprenait pas pourquoi il réagissait ainsi…Avant, il avait été heureux pour Saga et Aphro…Peut-être que sa séparation d'avec Julian l'avait rendu envieux du bonheur des autres ?...Non…Ce qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter c'était que son frère touche Aphro…

La soirée se passa sans autre incident et les trois chevaliers regagnèrent le Sanctuaire très tard. Saga ne s'arrêta pas au troisième temple et en regardant son frère et Aphro monter les marches vers le temple du Cancer, Kanon sentit son cœur se serrer. Il essaya de ne pas y porter attention et allât se coucher. Il eut beaucoup de mal à trouver le sommeil ; un visage entouré de cheveux turquoise emplissant chaque parcelle de son esprit.

Le lendemain, lorsque Kanon ouvrit les yeux, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel et une douce odeur de café vint lui chatouiller les narines. Il se leva et enfila rapidement nu peignoir. Dans la cuisine, il retrouva Saga, sirotant un café bouillant.

- Salut ptit frère, lança Saga. Bien dormi ?

- Oui…je ne te retourne pas la question, répondit Kanon en riant. D'ailleurs tu es déjà rentré ?

- Et oui…Aphro allait faire du shopping avec Marine, June et Shina…

- Ah oui, je vois…répondit Kanon en s'asseyant face à son frère et en attrapant trois croissants dans la corbeille posée sur la table.

- Toujours autant d'appétit on dirait, remarqua le chevalier des Gémeaux.

- Mmm oui, marmonna le général entre deux bouchées.

- Tu compte faire quoi aujourd'hui ?

- Ben…il faudrait que je prévienne Athéna et Sion de ma présence ici, non ? Et puis je comptais aller dire bonjour aux autres chevaliers…Je voulais y aller hier…mais tu m'as fait changé de programme, expliqua Kanon, un sourire coquin aux lèvres.

- Ben ça va être de ma faute si ça continue, plaisanta Saga. Mais sinon, tu as raison, va prévenir Sion…D'ailleurs, je vais venir avec toi, le Pope voulait justement me voir à propos des visites du Sanctuaire…T'es au courant ?

- Oui Julian m'en avait parlé…

Saga remarqua le voile de tristesse qui avait recouvert le visage de son frère à l'évocation de son ancien amant. Depuis son arrivée, Kanon avait semblé joyeux, mais Saga réalisait à présent qu'il souffrait de cette séparation.

- Ça va ? demanda-t-il. Si tu veux en parler, je suis là…

Kanon fit non de la tête, mais il apprécia la proposition de son frère. Il était heureux de cette complicité retrouvée. Depuis leur résurrection, les deux frères s'entendaient à merveille, ils n'avaient plus reparlé de l'attitude de Saga lorsqu'il était possédé, préférant laisser le passé là où il était et repartir à zéro.

- Bon, vais me laver et puis on montera chez Sion, dit le général en quittant la cuisine.


	3. Chapter 3

L'un ou l'autre  
Par Aeris

Disclaimers : Les personnages de Saint Seiya ainsi que la trame scénaristique appartiennent à Masami Kurumada ainsi qu'aux différentes compagnies chargées de la production et de la distribution du manga, de l'anime, des films et autres produits dérivés. L'auteur de la présente histoire, n'en tire aucun bénéfice matériel ou immatériel, et celle-ci n'a été écrite que pour le plaisir des fans de la série. 

Genre(s) : Romance, OOC

Couple(s) : Saga x Aphro , Kanon x Julian, Kanon x ???

Rating : Yaoi

_Chapitre 3_

- Aphro ? Hou hou, Aphro ?

Marine secouait sa main devant le visage du chevalier des Poissons, visiblement perdu dans ses pensées.

- Hein ? Quoi ? s'exclama-t-il en reprenant pied dans la réalité.

- Je te demandais ce que tu pensais de cette robe…Tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu as l'air préoccupé…

- Oui, oui ça va…j'étais juste dans la lune…

- Pour la troisième fois depuis deux heures !interrompit Shina

- Hum…oui….enfin….Sinon, elle est très bien cette robe Marine…Vraiment très bien…

- A mon avis tu pensais à Saga, c'est ça ? interrogea June.

- Oui…oui…c'est ça…répondit Aphro sans grande conviction.

En réalité, son esprit était entièrement dirigé vers Kanon…et ce depuis la veille. Cela le troublait énormément. Il n'avait jamais été particulièrement attiré par Kanon, lui ayant toujours préféré son frère…Mais là, ça tournait à l'obsession…Un rien suffisait à lui faire penser au général : la robe bleue que June venait d'essayer avait la même couleur que ses cheveux, un peu plus clairs que ceux de Saga, les bateaux amarrés au port ressemblaient à celui de Julian, ce magasin d'appareil photo ne semblait vendre qu'une seule marque,…Aphrodite se sentait très mal…pourquoi ce désir soudain, cette obsession pour celui qu'il aurait presque pu considérer comme son beau-frère ?

Le Suédois ne profita pas beaucoup du reste de l'après-midi shopping qu'avait organisé les filles du Sanctuaire. Son esprit semblait ne pouvoir se tourner que vers le marina. Le soir, alors qu'il remontait vers son temple, sans aucun sachet, du jamais vu depuis sa résurrection, il croisa l'objet de toutes ses pensées : Kanon. Celui-ci était assis devant la porte du temple des Gémeaux, l'air penaud.

- Salut Aphro ! lança le grec d'un ton morose

- Salut Kanon…T'as un problème ?

- Ouais…chui coincé dehors…Saga est parti en ville avec Aiolia et Shura pour faire de la pub pour le Sanctuaire et il a oublié de me laisser les clefs du temple…En plus avec ces fichues protection psychiques, je peux même pas exploser la porte…se lamenta Kanon d'une voix où perçait la colère.

- T'as qu'à venir prendre un verre chez moi en attendant le retour de Saga, proposa Aphrodite d'un ton détaché.

Le poisson regretta presque immédiatement ses paroles. Il venait de créer une situation qui, il le savait, allait le mettre dans l'embarras. Mais il était trop tard pour reculer, Kanon venait d'accepter et de retrouver le sourire.

Les deux compagnons continuèrent donc ensemble à gravir les marches menant au dernier temple du zodiaque.

- Vas-y, installe toi…Je vais me changer, j'arrive, lança Aphrodite en se dirigeant vers la chambre.

- Ok, murmura Kanon en s'asseyant dans le grand divan.

Le marina voulu profiter de l'absence d'Aphro pour partir, mais il n'osa pas. Quelques minutes plus tard, le Suédois apparut vêtu d'un pantalon de toile ample blanc et d'un court t-shirt turquoise, parfaitement assorti à sa chevelure.

- Ah, on est plus à l'aise comme ça… Bon, tu veux boire quoi ?

- Euh…peu importe, répondit Kanon en tentant de ne pas se laisser séduire par ce qu'il voyait tout en se sachant déjà sous le charme.

- Thé, ça te va ?

- Parfait…

Kanon ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de la peau pâle qui apparaissait entre le pantalon et le t-shirt. Pourtant, s'il ne se maîtrisait pas, il allait finir par se trahir.

Aphro se dirigea vers la petite cuisine et rempli la bouilloire. Pourquoi avait-il invité Kanon ? Alors qu'il essayait de refouler son attirance pour lui…Pourquoi ?

Aphrodite revint dans le salon avec un plateau, deux tasses et un joli coffret de bois. Il déposa le tout sur la table basse et ouvrit le coffret sur un impressionnant choix de thés aux parfums divers.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qui te ferais plaisir ? demanda le Suédois.

- _Embrasser tes lèvres si tentantes_, ne put s'empêcher de penser Kanon. Euh…jasmin, ce sera parfait, reprit-il à voix haute.

Aphrodite plaça donc deux petits sachets dans les tasses et repartit vers la cuisine. Il revint avec la bouilloire et versa délicatement l'eau chaude, permettant au thé d'exhaler tous ses parfums.

Kanon était comme hypnotisés par les gestes lents et toujours gracieux de son ami. Sans en devenir efféminé, Aphrodite respirait la grâce et la douceur…Kanon s'imagina alors le Suédois concentrant toute se douceur à donner du plaisir. Cette vision fit immédiatement réagir le corps du grec qui chassa cette pensée et, pour faire diversion, se mit à mélanger son thé encore bouillant. Il y mit cependant un peu trop d'enthousiasme et le liquide ambré se renversa sur la table, le tapis, mais aussi son pantalon, blanc évidemment.

- Et merde ! jura le marina

- Attends, ce n'est rien, répliqua Aphro en prenant une serviette afin d'éponger un peu le tapis…et le marina.

Kanon sentit la serviette, mais surtout la main du chevalier des Poissons glisser le long de sa cuisse et son corps prit à nouveau le dessus. Le marina était perdu…Son fin pantalon de toile ne devait pas cacher grand-chose et si Aphro continuait à l'essuyer ainsi…

Aphro avait bien remarqué le trouble du grec et avait décidé d'en jouer…Bien qu'une petite voix lui intima de se reprendre car les choses risquaient de déraper. Aphro la fit taire et, délicatement, continua d'essuyer le pantalon de Kanon, remontant imperceptiblement vers le haut de ses cuisses, effleurant même son entrejambe.

Le grec se consumait…Le petit jeu d'Aphro le rendait dingue…Il ne pouvait ni parler, ni bouger…Pourtant, il le devait…C'était le compagnon de son frère, il ne pouvait pas faire ça…Mais alors pourquoi le grec ne pouvait-il se résoudre à tout arrêter ?

Le Suédois continuait ses caresses…Il finit pas laisser tomber la serviette, ne cachant plus ses intentions. A genoux devant Kanon, il posa ses mains sur les cuisses finement musclées et entama un sensuel va et vient, effleurant la virilité tendue du grec. Puis, il la saisit carrément, au travers de la toile de coton blanche. Là, Kanon craqua. Tous ses doutes et ce qu'il lui restait de raison s'envolèrent. Il prit les mains d'Aphrodite et l'attira sur ses genoux. Doucement, il le serra contre lui et l'embrassa avec une sensualité qui fit frémir le Suédois. Leur baiser gagna vite en fougue et les deux chevaliers retirent rapidement leurs t-shirts. Ce premier contact entre leurs peaux enfiévrées de désir les électrisa. Sans plus de cérémonie, Kanon souleva Aphrodite et le porta jusqu'au grand lit à baldaquin.

Là, ils reprirent leurs caresses et le reste de vêtements fut bien vite retiré. Kanon s'installa à califourchon sur Aphrodite, son sexe effleurant celui du Suédois. Il se pencha et se mit à titiller de sa langue un téton qui se changea vite en perle rose. Il s'occupa du second, sous les gémissements retenus de son compagnon. Puis, il s'allongea complètement et se mit à onduler sensuellement. Aphrodite ne retint plus son plaisir. Le contact entre leurs deux verges tendues se faisait plus intense.

Puis, soudain, Kanon arrêta tout mouvement, se releva et s'assit sur le bord du lit, la tête entre les mains.

- Kanon ? appela Aphrodite encore haletant de désir. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je ne peux pas…répondit faiblement le grec…Je ne peux pas faire ça…

- Saga ?

- Oui…enfin non, pas seulement.

- Mais quoi alors ? Explique-toi ? demanda le Suédois

Kanon était perdu…Il ne pouvait pas faire l'amour à Aphrodite, pas comme ça !

- Je…J'ai honte…

- Oui, je comprends…reprit Aphrodite, la voix éteinte. On ne peut pas…Je suis avec ton frère…

- Non, ce n'est pas ça…enfin si…mais…

Aphrodite se redressa et vin se blottir dans le dos de Kanon.

- C'est quoi alors ?

- Je…je t'aurais fait l'amour…même si tu es avec mon frère…ce n'est pas ça qui m'a arrêté… Mais heureusement qu'autre chose m'en a empêcher…Si Saga l'avait su…Tu sais, je ne lui dirais rien…C'est…c'est une erreur.

- Kanon…Arrête ! J'avais envie de te faire l'amour…j'en ai toujours envie d'ailleurs…Je…je n'aime plus ton frère…, dit Aphrodite dans un souffle.

Il venait enfin d'exprimer ce qu'il ressentait et cela le soulageait.

- Quoi ?

- Je ne l'aime plus, répéta-t-il. Je m'en suis rendu compte petit à petit…Je…je comptais lui en parler ce soir ou demain. Mais, si ce c'est pas le fait que je sois le compagnon de ton frère, qu'est-ce qui t'as arrêté ? interrogea Aphro qui ne désirait pas s'étendre sur sa relation avec Saga de crainte de dévoiler ses sentiments pour Kanon.

- Toi… J'ai trop d'a…de respect pour toi, pour te faire l'amour comme ça…

- Comme ça ?

- Sans sentiments…

Aphro vint se placer à côté de Kanon et le fixa d'un regard interrogateur.

- Kanon ? Je ne comprends pas ? Tu as déjà eu des relations sans lendemain ? Alors pourquoi ?

Kanon se leva, marcha jusqu'à la porte et se tourna vers le gardien du douzième temple, accroupi sur le lit blanc, son doux visage entouré d'une cascade turquoise, ses yeux si clairs tournés vers lui…Il devait lui dire…

- Parce que je t'aime Aphrodite !


	4. Chapter 4

L'un ou l'autre  
Par Aeris

Disclaimers : Les personnages de Saint Seiya ainsi que la trame scénaristique appartiennent à Masami Kurumada ainsi qu'aux différentes compagnies chargées de la production et de la distribution du manga, de l'anime, des films et autres produits dérivés. L'auteur de la présente histoire, n'en tire aucun bénéfice matériel ou immatériel, et celle-ci n'a été écrite que pour le plaisir des fans de la série. 

Genre(s) : Romance, OOC

Couple(s) : Saga x Aphro , Kanon x Julian, Kanon x ???

Rating : Yaoi

_Chapitre 4_

Aphrodite resta assis sur le lit, ébahi…

- Moi aussi, je t'aime…murmura-t-il dans la solitude de sa chambre.

Il se recroquevilla et ne put retenir les larmes qui perlaient dans ses yeux turquoise... « Je t'aime »…Il avait tant espéré que le marina prononce un jour ces paroles…mais pas comme ça… Et puis, même si leurs sentiments étaient réciproques, il y avait Saga et Aphrodite ne voulait pas faire souffrir le gémeau. Car, même si aujourd'hui il ne l'aimait plus, Saga avait eu une importance énorme dans sa vie…son premier baiser, sa première fois…son premier amour !

Mais comment faire ? Si Aphrodite voulait protéger Saga, il sevrait accepter de souffrir, lui. Et Kanon ? Que voulait-il ?

Ces interrogations hantaient encore le chevalier des Poissons lorsque Saga entra dans le douzième temple. Il se dirigea vers la chambre et y trouva son ami, pelotonné contre la tête du lit, nu, le regard perdu et les yeux rougis.

- Aphro ? demanda-t-il doucement. Ça va ?

Aphrodite sursauta et d'un geste machinal s'essuya les yeux.

- Je… oui…excuse-moi, lança-t-il avant de se précipiter dans la salle de bains.

Il referma la porte derrière lui. Il avait complètement oublié que Saga risquait de passer en retournant à son temple…Il ne pouvait pas le voir, ni lui parler pour le moment…Il décida de contourner le problème…

- Saga, cria-t-il de la salle de bains, y'a ton frère qui est coincé à l'extérieur de ton temple…Tu devrais aller lui ouvrir…

- Ah ? Eh…mais et toi ? Tu es sur que ça va ?

- Oui, oui…Ne t'inquiète pas…J'ai eu un ptit coup de blues, ça va aller, on se voit au souper…répondit Aphro d'une voix qu'il aurait voulu plus assurée.

- Comme tu veux…

Et Saga quitta le temple tandis que pour la première fois de sa vie, Aphrodite se sentait perdu au milieu de ses sentiments…

De son côté, Kanon avait couru sans s'arrêter jusqu'à la petite plage bordant le Sanctuaire. Il s'était effondré dans le sable et avait pleurer longtemps… Il venait d'avouer ses sentiments à Aphrodite, mais pas comme il en avait rêvé… Et si Aphro en parlait à Saga ?? Après tout, ils avaient failli faire l'amour…Aphro pourrait vouloir être honnête avec Saga…Celui-ci pardonnerait-il à son frère ?

Tout comme le chevalier des Poissons, Kanon se sentait perdu. Il aimait son frère et ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, mais son amour pour Aphro était bien au-delà de ça…En fait, il l'avait toujours aimé…Au point même, lorsqu'ils étaient adolescents de se faire passer pour son frère…Il n'avait osé le faire qu'une seule fois, masquant le grain de beauté qui permettait à Aphro de les distinguer avec du fond de teint volé à une servante… Une seule fois… Mais il avait alors embrassé le chevalier des Poissons, son premier baiser.

Puis, l'épisode du Cap Sounion l'avait éloigné du Sanctuaire…Il pensait avoir oublié le Suédois dans les bras d'Io… Mais cette relation n'avait pas duré et lors de la guerre contre Hadès, devant le mur des Lamentations, ses sentiments avaient refaits surfaces. Cependant, lors de la résurrection de tous les chevaliers, c'est vers son frère qu'Aphrodite s'était élancé. Alors, Kanon avait trouvé du réconfort dans les bras de Julian…Mais, là non plus cela n'avait pas fonctionné et dés qu'il avait revu Aphro, tout avait recommencé…

Le marina resta longtemps assis dans le sable, puis avec l'arrivée du crépuscule, l'air se refroidit et il se rhabilla et rentra au Sanctuaire. Il arriva devant le quatrième temple en même temps que son frère.

- Kanon !! Aphro m'a tout expliqué…

Le marina se figea à ces paroles, mais le sourire qui illuminait le visage de son frère lui fit comprendre qu'il ne devait pas faire allusion à ce qui s'était passé entre Aphro et lui…

- Je suis désolé d'avoir oublié de te laisser les clés…Tu as fait quoi en m'attendant ?

- Boh…pas grand-chose…Je suis allé à la plage…répondit Kanon d'une voix éteinte.

Les deux jumeaux entrèrent dans le temple et Saga vit tout de suite que quelque chose tracassait son frère.

- Ça va ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien ?

- Mmm…c'est à cause de Julian…il me manque, mentit le Dragon des mers.

- Oui…c'est vrai que votre séparation est encore récente…Mais tu verras, tu t'y habitueras, il faudra un peu de temps… Tu dois essayer de te changer les idées ! Que dirais-tu de venir avec nous demain soir, on va se faire un barbecue sur la plage…

- Qui ça « on » ? demanda Kanon tout en sachant qu'il allait refuser cette invitation si Aphro était présent.

- Ben, Aphrodite, bien sûr, puis Shura, Angelo, Aiolia et peut-être Mü.

- Je sais pas trop…J'ai pas envie de miner le moral de tout le monde !

Saga s'approcha de Kanon et le pris par les épaules.

- Allez, s'il te plaît ? Ça me ferait plaisir et ça te fera du bien ! Et puis, les autres seront contents de te revoir…Tu t'entends bien avec Angelo, en plus ! Insista Saga.

- Je vais y penser…répondit Kanon.

Le général savait que les arguments de son frères étaient tout à fait valables, mais l'idée de passer la soirée les voir s'embrasser et se câliner avec Aphro le rendait malade.

Il quitta le salon et silence et s'isola dans sa chambre. Il n'avait pas soupé, mais ne voulait pas rester seul avec son frère… Il culpabilisait énormément… Qu'il ait des sentiments pour le compagnon de Saga était une chose, mais qu'il ait failli lui faire l'amour !

De son côté Saga s'inquiétait pour son frère… Il avait cru que ce dernier avait bien surmonté sa séparation d'avec Julian, mais visiblement, il souffrait encore beaucoup. L'amour pouvait faire des ravages et Saga s'estimait heureux de vivre un bonheur parfait dans les bras de celui qu'il avait toujours aimé.

Il fixa un instant la porte de la chambre de Kanon et décida de ne pas le suivre…Il voulait être seul et Saga décida de respecter sa volonté. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et se prépara un petit en-cas avant de retourner dans le douzième temple pour y passer la nuit.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans le temple de Poissons, Saga fut surpris de trouver son amant endormi dans le grand divan… D'habitude, il l'attendait dans une de ses tenues affriolantes et lui sautait dessus dés son arrivée. Mais bon, il arrive à tout le monde d'être un peu fatigué.

Le gémeau s'approcha doucement de son ami, admirant ses formes à la fois gracieuses et masculines au travers du petit peignoir de soie blanche. Il caressa doucement la longue chevelure turquoise.

- Aphro…murmura-t-il

- Mmm, répondit l'intéressé en émergeant doucement.

Aphrodite ouvrit les yeux et Saga lui sourit.

- Alors, on joue à la marmotte, mon joli Poisson…

- Mmm…désolé…Je ne me sens pas très bien…Ça te dérange si on dors chacun chez soi ? demanda Aphrodite.

- Non, non…pas de problème, répondit Saga en tâchant de dissimuler sa déception. Tu es sur que ça ira ? Tu n'as besoin de rien ?

- Juste d'un peu de repos…Merci…

Aphro se leva et déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de son amant. Celui-ci compris qu'il ne servirait à rien d'insister et quitta le dernier temple.

Le suédois resta quelques instant debout au milieu du salon…En fait, il se sentait très bien et avait feint le sommeil afin de « chasser » Saga. Il ne pouvait pas coucher avec lui cette nuit…Pas après ce qu'il avait fait avec son jumeau… D'ailleurs, il ne le pourrait plus jamais et Aphrodite savait qu'il devrait parler à Saga… Il ne l'aimait plus mais tenait encore à lui et ne voulait pas le faire souffrir…Aphrodite voulait encore réfléchir, il avait donc décider de ne rien dire à Saga ce soir…

Mais le lendemain, le pourrait-il ? Ils allaient pique-niquer tous ensemble à la plage… Aurait-il le courage de parler à Saga avant ? Ou serait-il assez malhonnête pour jouer la comédie toute la journée ?


	5. Chapter 5

L'un ou l'autre  
Par Aeris

Disclaimers : Les personnages de Saint Seiya ainsi que la trame scénaristique appartiennent à Masami Kurumada ainsi qu'aux différentes compagnies chargées de la production et de la distribution du manga, de l'anime, des films et autres produits dérivés. L'auteur de la présente histoire, n'en tire aucun bénéfice matériel ou immatériel, et celle-ci n'a été écrite que pour le plaisir des fans de la série. 

Genre(s) : Romance, OOC

Couple(s) : Saga x Aphro , Kanon x Julian, Kanon x ???

Rating : Yaoi

_Chapitre 5_

Le lendemain, Saga se réveilla de bonne heure et décida d'aller voir si son amant était dans de meilleures dispositions que la veille.

Lorsqu'il arriva sous la colonnade du douzième temple, le gémeaux ne décela pas le cosmos de son ami…Il était sûrement déjà allé déjeuner…Mais pas de trace d'Aphro dans la salle à manger du palais…Où était-il ? Saga se dit que de toute façon, ils avaient tous rendez-vous le soir pour une virée à Athènes et qu'Aphro se montrerait certainement d'ici là. Il retourna donc dans son temple. Il pensait y retrouver son frère, mais la aussi, seule le silence l'accueillit…Décidément !

Aphro dormit mal, très mal…Son esprit ne trouvait pas le repos…Cette situation était intenable…Vers 6 heures du matin, le Suédois décida de se lever et d'aller prendre l'air, il devait prendre une décision : parler à Saga ou tout faire pour oublier Kanon…Mais quelle que soit l'alternative qu'il choisirait, il devait avant tout voir le Dragon des Mers…

Aphro longeait les falaises depuis un long moment, lorsqu'il ressentit, à quelques pas derrière lui, une cosmo-énergie apparaître, quelqu'un venait de se téléporter.

« Aphro ? » s'exclama une voix qui fit frissonner le Suédois.

« Kanon ? » dit-il en se retournant.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent un instant, sans bouger, en silence et puis, d'un même élan, ils s'étreignirent, chacun serrant l'autre de toutes ses forces…

« Ooooh, Kanon… » murmura le chevalier des Poissons

Le général de Poséidon fit glisser ses mains le long du dos de son ami, accentuant le contact entre leurs corps. Le Suédois se blotti contre son épaule, s'abandonnant complètement.

« Pardon, Aphro…Je n'aurais pas du partir…pas sans m'expliquer… » dit le marina en s'écartant un peu afin de voir le visage de son ami. « Je t'aime, tu comprends, mais je ne veux pas vous séparer mon frère et toi, je ne le peux pas ! Alors, ce matin, j'ai décidé de retourner au royaume sous-marin…Mais je voulais te dire au revoir, alors je t'ai cherché dans tout le Sanctuaire… »

Aphro ne quitta pas des yeux le grec…Il l'aimait lui aussi…

« Kanon…je…Tu ne nous sépareras pas avec Saga… Je t'aime aussi… » murmura-t-il dans un souffle à peine audible avant de poser ses lèvres roses sur celles du grec.

Leur baiser fut furtif et très doux, comme s'ils avaient peur…

« Aphro ? Et Saga ? » interrogea le marina

« Je ne sais pas…Je ne l'aime plus, mais je tiens encore à lui et je ne veux pas le faire souffrir…Pourtant, je n'ai pas le choix…Je ne peux pas lui mentir… Il faut que je lui parle, mais ce n'est pas moi, le problème…Toi, accepterais tu qu'il soit au courant pour nous deux ? Je ne peux pas t'obliger à risquer de t'éloigner de ton frère que tu viens de retrouver… » Les yeux d'Aphrodite se voilèrent de tristesse.

« Je t'aime et je ne veux ni ne peux cacher mes sentiments…Même pour l'amour de mon frère…Je voudrais éviter qu'il souffre, mais c'est impossible…Tant pis si je suis égoïste, mais je veux tenter de trouver le bonheur et je sais qu'avec toi c'est possible ! »

« Moi aussi, j'en suis sûr…Mais ne devrait-on pas attendre un peu ? Je veux dire, je vais rompre avec Saga, mais on devrait patienter avant de lui parler de nous et de s'afficher…On lui doit bien ça, non ? »

« Tu as raison, mon beau poisson… » répondit Kanon en se rapprochant de son ami et en posant doucement sa bouche sur la sienne.

Cette fois, le baiser devint vite profond et exigeant. Et les deux chevaliers laissèrent leurs mains vagabonder sur le corps de l'autre. Leur étreinte se fit plus sensuelle et ils se téléportèrent sur la plage, au bas de la falaise.

Allongés sur le sable, les deux hommes se caressaient de plus en plus fiévreusement, s'effeuillant mutuellement jusqu'à offrir leur nudité aux premiers rayons du soleil.

Les mains de Kanon caressaient la peau pâle du Suédois. Les doigts fins du grec exploraient chaque centimètre de ce corps offert et brûlant, s'attardant là où ils provoquaient des gémissements. Le Suédois était allongé sous son amant, il le désirait ardemment et lui fit clairement comprendre en ondulant sensuellement. Kanon ne résista pas à cette invitation et souleva délicatement les cuisses fuselées. Alors, avec une tendresse qui trahissait tout son amour, il pénétra Aphrodite, attentif au moindre frémissement de son corps.

Mais bientôt, la tendresse laissa place à l'urgence de leur désir, le grec se mit à aller et venir, de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus loin jusqu'à la jouissance partagée.

Les deux amants retombèrent sur le sable essoufflés et élancés. Kanon avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule d'Aphrodite et ce dernier caressait les longs cheveux couleur de l'océan. Tout deux profitait de l'instant, conscient que bientôt, ils devraient parler à Saga et que la douceur dans laquelle ils venaient de se noyer ne serait alors qu'un lointain souvenir…

Quelques heures plus tard, dans le temple des Poissons. Aphrodite était assis dans son divan, guettant l'approche d'une cosmo-énergie familière. Elle se présenta quelques minutes plus tard. Saga frappa doucement à la porte et le jeune Suédois vint lui ouvrir, mais ne lui sauta pas au cou, comme à son habitude, il ne l'embrassa même pas. Immédiatement, le cœur du Gémeaux se serra et il pressentit ce qui allait suivre.

« Saga, assieds-toi s'il te plaît. J'aimerais te parler… » demanda Aphrodite en désignant le divan, son regard évitant soigneusement celui de son vis-à-vis.

Saga ne dit rien. Il s'assit simplement, attendant la suite, conscient qu'il était trop tard, qu'il ne pouvait plus rien changer…

Aphrodite s'assit également, mais plus loin de Saga qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

« Saga…tu comptes énormément pour moi, mais mes sentiments ont évolués…L'amour a laissé place à une profonde amitié et je ne peux pas jouer avec toi, je ne peux pas te mentir… » Aphrodite laissa sa phrase en suspens…C'est trop dur de dire « Je te quitte »…

Mais Aphro n'eut pas besoin de continuer, Saga avait compris dés sont entrée dans le douzième temple…

« On reste amis alors ? » demanda-t-il, la voix et le regard d'une neutralité à glacer le sang de Camus.

« Oui, si tu es d'accord… » répondit Aphrodite, partagé entre le soulagement et l'angoisse face à la réaction de son ami.

« Bon, et bien, tu m'excuseras, mais ce soir, je vais me coucher tôt. Tu m'excuseras auprès des autres pour la soirée… » dit le grec en quittant le dernier temple.

Aphrodite le regarda partir en silence. Voilà, c'était fait…Bien sûr, il allait attendre avant de s'afficher avec Kanon, mais au moins, il ne devrait pas jouer la comédie avec Saga.

A peine eut-il dépassé la colonnade du temple, Saga laissa couler ses larmes…Au-delà de la rupture, ce qui lui brisait le cœur, c'était les sentiments qu'il avait perçu dans le cosmos de son ami…De l'amour, un amour puissant et pur…du genre de ceux qui durent toute une vie, un amour comme jamais Saga n'en avait ressenti… Aphrodite aimait quelqu'un d'autre et était probablement aimé en retour…Mais qui ? Qui emplissait le Poissons d'un tel bonheur ? La tristesse fit place à de la curiosité, bien vite remplacée par une sourde colère. Le Gémeaux voulait découvrir qui l'avait supplanté dans le cœur du Suédois et lui faire payer !

Saga décida alors de suivre les autres chevaliers d'Or, discrètement lors de leur virée à Athènes et d'observer son ancien amant… Bien sûr, Aphrodite n'était pas forcément amoureux d'un chevalier d'or, mais l'intuition de Saga le guidait. Il dissimula donc son cosmos et se faufila dans les ombres pour rejoindre ses amis qui s'étaient donné rendez-vous sur l'esplanade du Sanctuaire. Se cacher et observer sans être vu était une des spécialités de l'ancien Grand Pope.

Tous les chevaliers étaient réunis…Tous, pas tout à fait, il manquait Aphrodite, l'éternel retardataire, Saga qui ne venait pas ainsi que Mü qui était aux Enfers pour quelques jours.

Aiolia discutait avec son frère lorsqu'il vit arriver Aphro et ce qu'il vit lui coupa le souffle. Aphrodite était vêtu d'un pantalon de suédine beige, légèrement évasé dans le bas. Il portait également un t-shirt sans manche, bleu turquoise, relativement court qui dévoilait le petit diamant ornant son nombril.

« Aiolia ? Hou, hou ? »

« Hein ? Ayoros ? Oui, tu disais ? »

« Rien…Mais, dis donc, il te fait de l'effet notre mignon suédois, malheureusement il est casé… » railla le Sagittaire.

Mais le Lion n'apprécia guère la plaisanterie et lança un regard noir à son frère.

Toute cette scène n'avait pas échappé à Saga et ses soupçons se confirmèrent… Alors, c'était Aiolia ? Il décida de continuer à les suivre afin de vérifier son hypothèse car plusieurs chevaliers avaient admiré Aphro.

Toute la bande se téléporta donc jusque dans une petite ruelle sombre du centre ville afin de passer inaperçus. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers le port et ses nombreux bars. Ils entrèrent dans le même établissement qu'à leur habitude, ignorant la silhouette tapie dans l'obscurité qui les avait suivi.


	6. Chapter 6

L'un ou l'autre  
Par Aeris

Disclaimers : Les personnages de Saint Seiya ainsi que la trame scénaristique appartiennent à Masami Kurumada ainsi qu'aux différentes compagnies chargées de la production et de la distribution du manga, de l'anime, des films et autres produits dérivés. L'auteur de la présente histoire, n'en tire aucun bénéfice matériel ou immatériel, et celle-ci n'a été écrite que pour le plaisir des fans de la série. 

Genre(s) : Romance, OOC

Couple(s) : Saga x Aphro , Kanon x Julian, Kanon x ???

Rating : Yaoi

_Chapitre 6_

Kanon avait finalement décidé de suivre ses amis à Athènes. Il avait été très étonné de l'absence de son frère, mais un regard d'Aphro lui avait fait comprendre que les deux chevaliers avaient rompus. Le Gémeau était soulagé…Maintenant, Aphro et son frère n'étant plus ensemble, ses remords s'étaient envolés au loin et, bientôt, il pourrait vivre son amour pour Aphrodite librement.

Angelo s'occupait de cuire la viande. Bizarrement, Shakka qui avait décidé de se joindre au petit groupe à la dernière minute, semblait trouver se spectacle très intéressant…Il n'avait pas quitté l'Italien des yeux et ce dernier faisait très bien semblant de ne pas s'en rendre compte. Aiolia et Ayoros discutaient assis dans le sable. Shura, lui, discutait avec Aphro, une bière à la main. Kanon, quant à lui, préférait éviter un peu le Suédois, de peur de trahir ses sentiments…mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer…Son corps fin, sublimé par sa tenue, ses geste gracieux, sa longue chevelure éclairée de reflets d'or par le soleil couchant…

Un peu plus loin, un autre garçon observait Aphro…mais ne semblait pas voir la même chose ! Saga ne voyait que la main de Shura qui venait de frôler celle du chevalier des Poissons…Alors ce n'était pas Aiolia, mais le Capricorne qui lui avait enlevé son amour… La colère s'immisçait plus profondément dans l'esprit du chevalier des Gémeaux…Il devait pourtant se retenir de se jeter ainsi sur un de ses confrères…Il allait plutôt avoir une longue discussion avec Aphro et le ramènerait à la raison, foi de Saga ! Et, en ayant assez vu, il décida de rentrer au Sanctuaire…

Lorsque le repas fut terminé, la nuit était déjà bien avancée, mais aucun chevalier n'avait très envie d'aller se coucher. Ils décidèrent alors d'aller continuer la soirée à Athènes. Ils se téléportèrent dans une ruelle sombre prés de leur boîte de nuit favorite, le « Flesh For Fantasy » (1), le seul établissement à la fois gay et hétéro. Ils s'installèrent à une table et commandèrent leurs premiers verres.

Immédiatement, Angelo emmena Shakka sur la piste de danse. Shura le suivit avec Ayoros. Kanon, peu habitué à ce genre d'endroit, resta assis entre Aiolia et Aphro. Mais quelques instants plus tard un beau jeune homme vint inviter Aphro qui accepta afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Kanon et Aiolia discutèrent alors de choses et d'autres, jusqu'à ce que le Général pose son regard sur la piste…Bien plus que le baiser langoureux échangé par Shakka et Angelo, ce furent les mains du jeune homme posées sur les fesses d'Aphrodite qui le firent se lever d'un bond.

« Kanon, ça va ? » s'inquiéta le Lion.

Mais Kanon ne répondit pas, il avait déjà rejoint la piste de danse et éjecter le plus poliment qu'il pouvait le jeune homme trop entreprenant !

« Mais enfin, Kanon…On a dit qu'on serait discrets ! » chuchota Aphro qui dansait maintenant dans les bras du Grec.

« Je sais…mais je ne pouvais pas supporter de voir ce type toucher tes fesses ! » répondit Kanon en effleurant justement l'anatomie affolante du Poisson.

« Serais-tu un peu jaloux ? » le taquina Aphro

« Et pas qu'un peu… » grogna le Grec.

Ils continuèrent de danser sur la chanson suivante, ne réalisant pas qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés l'un de l'autre. Ce qui n'avait pas échappé à Ayoros, resté sur le bord de la piste.

Plusieurs danses plus tard, alors que Shakka et Angelo s'étaient éclipsés depuis bien longtemps, ils décidèrent tous de rentrer. Shura invita les deux frères à prendre un dernier verre. Kanon et Aphrodite se retrouvèrent ainsi seuls sur l'esplanade du Sanctuaire.

« Aphro…j'ai envie de passer la nuit avec toi » murmura Kanon en enlaçant le Suédois.

« Moi aussi, mon beau général…Mais si ton frère ressent ton cosmos dans mon temple, il risque de débarquer et… »

« Je pourrais dissimuler ma cosmo-énergie… »insista le Grec

« Oui, mais cela demande une grande concentration ; concentration que tu auras du mal à maintenir pendant que je te prendrais sauvagement sur la table de la cuisine ! » le taquina Aphro…

« Alors, allons à l'hôtel ! La danse de tout à l'heure m'a ouvert l'appétit…S'il te plaît Aphro…Tu ne vas pas me laisser dans un état pareil… »supplia-t-il en posant la main de son amant sur son entrejambe gonflée.

« Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix…et puis je suis dans le même état que toi ! »

Les deux chevaliers rirent avant de s'embrasser passionnément et de se téléporter à nouveau à Athènes. Ils choisirent de loger dans l'hôtel qui dépendait du « Flesh for Fantasy ».

De son côté, au Sanctuaire, Saga attendait le retour d'Aphrodite. Il espérait bien que celui-ci inviterais son nouvel amour chez lui. Mais l'aube se leva sans que le chevalier des Poissons ne se montre. Saga fouilla mentalement tout le Sanctuaire et découvrit que Kanon, Angelo et Shaka manquaient également à l'appel. Il imagina sans peine son frère et Angelo s'offrir une nuit de débauche et en déduit donc qu'Aphro était avec Shaka. Au fond de lui, cela le rassura un peu. Shaka était un novice en amour et connaissant Aphrodite, même si ça l'émoustillait au départ, il se lasserait vite de devoir tout apprendre au bel hindou. Pour accélérer cela, Saga se décida à parler à Aphro dés son retour pour le convaincre de revenir vers lui.

Quelques heures plus tard, à l'entrée du site sacré, Aphro et Kanon tombèrent sur Shaka et Angelo qui au vu de leur air radieux et de leurs traits tirés venaient de passer un très bonne nuit. Les quatre chevaliers se sourirent et décidèrent, d'un commun accord, de ne pas révéler leurs histoires respectives. Aphro et Kanon pour protéger Saga, Shaka et Angelo pour profiter encore du charme du secret.

A peine Aphrodite fut-il rentré dans son temple qu'il sentit le cosmos de Saga approcher. Il allât ouvrir au chevalier des Gémeaux.

« Aphro, j'aimerais te parler… »

« Oui, bien sûr, entre. »

« Voilà, je sais que nous deux c'est terminé et que tu en aimes un autre, mais je voudrais que tu y réfléchisses encore…On s'aime depuis l'enfance… » dit Saga, l'air suppliant.

« Écoute, Saga. J'ai encore beaucoup d'affection pour toi mais l'amour a disparu et je ne veux pas continuer avec toi en te mentant…Je me doute que c'est difficile à accepter pour toi, mais avec le temps… »

« Non, le temps n'y changera rien ! » l'interrompit Saga. « Tu es mon unique amour, mon âme sœur, j'en suis convaincu ! Mais je peux comprendre que tu ais envie d'aller voir ailleurs…Initier une beauté comme Shaka… »

« Shaka ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

« Ben…tu m'as bien quitté pour lui non ? » hésita Saga.

« Non » répondit Aphro, interloqué.

« C'est Aiolia alors ? Ou Shura ? » Saga commençait à s'énerver à mesure qu'il réalisait qu'Aphro ne semblait pas vouloir se remettre avec lui.

« Mais enfin, Saga…Que vas-tu imaginer ! »

Aphro, lui aussi, commençait à s'emporter. Voir Saga s'accrocher ainsi à leur histoire lui faisait de la peine, mais le découvrir jaloux l'énervait plus que tout.

« Bon, Saga, ça suffit…Je ne t'aime plus et je ne me remettrais pas avec toi ! J'ai passé des moments magiques dans tes bras et je ne les oublierais jamais ! Notre premier baiser sur la plage, notre première nuit ensemble resteront à jamais gravés dans ma mémoire et dans mon cœur. Mais aujourd'hui tout cela est terminé, tu comprends ? »

Mais Saga ne répondit pas, il semblait pensif…

« Sur la plage… »murmura-t-il. « Aphro, je t'ai embrassé pour la première fois dans les arènes, après un entraînement… »

Saga semblait peu à peu envahi par la colère. Aphro quant à lui réalisa soudain la méprise mais avant qu'il ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, Saga avait quitté le douzième temple en claquant la porte.


	7. Chapter 7

L'un ou l'autre  
Par Aeris

Disclaimers : Les personnages de Saint Seiya ainsi que la trame scénaristique appartiennent à Masami Kurumada ainsi qu'aux différentes compagnies chargées de la production et de la distribution du manga, de l'anime, des films et autres produits dérivés. L'auteur de la présente histoire, n'en tire aucun bénéfice matériel ou immatériel, et celle-ci n'a été écrite que pour le plaisir des fans de la série. 

Genre(s) : Romance, OOC

Couple(s) : Saga x Aphro , Kanon x Julian, Kanon x ???

Rating : Yaoi

_Chapitre 7_

Saga avait couru sans se retourner jusqu'à la plage, non loin du Cap Sounion. Maintenant il savait…Celui qui lui avait volé l'amour d'Aphrodite n'était autre que son frère…Il l'avait vu dans le regard du chevalier des Poissons quand celui-ci avait compris, tout comme lui, que la personne à qui il avait donné son premier baiser était Kanon. Saga sentait son cœur se déchirer…jamais il ne pourrait lutter contre son frère et puis il ne se sentait pas capable de lui faire du mal, de le priver d'un avenir une seconde fois. Mais y'a-t-il douleur plus forte que celle d'être trahi par son propre frère ?

Aphro resta stupéfait, debout au milieu de son salon…Alors son premier baiser ce n'était pas les lèvres de Saga qui le lui avaient offert…Kanon…Depuis le début c'était Kanon… Le chevalier des Poissons reprit ses esprits et s'élança vers le troisième temple. N'y sentant pas le cosmos de Saga, il y entra sans même frapper. Il trouva Kanon endormi sur le divan, récupérant de leur nuit mouvementée. Aphrodite s'approcha doucement et s'agenouilla. Délicatement, il fit glisser ses doigts sur le visage du général. Celui-ci ouvrit alors les yeux.

« Aphro ? Mais…mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Où est Saga ? »

« Calme-toi, mon amour…Saga n'est pas là…Il fallait absolument que je te parle… »

Kanon se redressa et s'assit, Aphro vint s'installer à côté de lui, l'air grave.

« Aphro ? Qui y'a-t-il ? Tu m'inquiète. »

« Sur la plage…le baiser…C'était toi ? »

Immédiatement, Kanon comprit de quoi parlait Aphrodite. Alors, il savait…Et Saga également…

« Oui », murmura-t-il simplement, ne voyant pas ce qu'il pourrait ajouter.

« Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ? » demanda Aphrodite en prenant la main de Kanon entre les siennes.

« Ben…J'avais bien remarqué que mon frère et toi étiez attiré l'un par l'autre, je me suis vraiment senti mal et j'ai pris conscience de mes sentiments pour toi…Et j'ai voulu profiter de la situation…J'ai dissimulé mon grain de beauté et j'espérais que tu me prendrais pour Saga…Au départ je pensais t'avouer la vérité après…Mais tu es parti directement et quelques jours plus tard, quand je t'ai vu sortir avec mon frère, je me suis dit que je ne pouvais pas gâcher votre bonheur…Je suis désolé… »

Kanon avait tout avoué sans s'arrêter et sans oser regarder Aphro. Ce dernier prit son menton et releva le visage du grec.

« Ne t'excuses pas…Si tu m'avais avouer la vérité à l'époque je t'en aurais voulu mais je serais quand même sorti avec ton frère…Au final, c'est peut-être mieux que cela se soit passer ainsi…Et puis c'est merveilleux de savoir que l'homme que j'aime est celui qui m'a offert mon premier baiser et mon premier émoi… »

Kanon avait retrouvé le sourire…Le Poisson ne lui en voulait pas…

« Ton premier émoi ? A ce point-là ? » le taquina Kanon.

« Pourquoi crois-tu que je sois parti si vite… »

« Je ne sais pas moi…montre-moi » reprit Kanon, de nouveau charmeur en frôlant le haut de la cuisse de son amant.

« Pas ici…ton frère pourrait revenir…Allons chez moi… »

A peine Aphrodite eût-il fini sa phrase que Kanon l'entraîna vers le temple des Poissons en courant…

Saga était toujours assis sur la plage, les larmes envahissaient ses joues. Il ne pouvait les retenir. Son désespoir lui apparaissait aussi immense que l'océan qui s'étendait devant lui. L'homme qu'il avait toujours aimé venait de lui faire clairement comprendre qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir pour leur histoire…Tout son univers venait de s'effondrer.

Shaka qui passait par là vit le chevalier des Gémeaux, la tête enfouie dans les bras. Il s'approcha doucement et s'assis à côté de son ami. Il restait ainsi sans rien dire, attendant que Saga lui fasse un signe. Au bout de quelques minutes, l'ancien pope leva la tête vers le Chevalier de la Vierge.

« Shaka… »

« Saga, tu pleures ? Que se passe-t-il ? »

Shaka se douta immédiatement que cela avait un rapport avec Aphrodite et Kanon.

« Rien, rien… » s'empressa de dire Saga en essuyant ses larmes.

« Allons, Saga…ne me ment pas… » lui intima Shaka en posant sa main sur son épaule.

Ce simple geste fit s'effondrer les dernières barrières de Saga qui s'effondra, en larmes, dans les bras de Shaka. Celui-ci le serra contre lui doucement en le berçant. Entre deux sanglots, Saga finit par tout raconter à la Vierge.

« Saga, je comprends ta tristesse et même ta colère, mais l'amour est un sentiment très forts et si ton frère et Aphro s'aiment, tu ne pourras pas y faire grand-chose… »

« Non, l'amour n'est pas si fort que ça…La preuve, Aphro m'a abandonné et mon frère n'a pas hésité à me trahir…Non, Shaka, je n'y crois plus ! Je ne crois plus en cet amour pur et éternel ! »

Les larmes du chevalier des Gémeaux avaient laissé place à la colère. Saga se leva et, sans un mot de plus, laissa Shaka assis seul sur le sable…

Après avoir fait l'amour, Aphro et Kanon décidèrent d'aller se promener sur la plage. Ils savaient qu'ils devraient bientôt parler à Saga, mais ils désiraient passer un moment de calme ensemble avant d'affronter cette épreuve.

A peine arrivés, ils croisèrent Shaka.

« Aphro, Kanon ! Je dois vous prévenir, Saga sait pour vous deux et il est assez remonté…vous devriez lui parler, même si je ne suis pas certain qu'il vous écoutera… »

« Tu lui as parlé ? » demanda Aphro.

« Oui…enfin j'ai essayé…Il vient de quitter la plage. »

« Ok ! On va aller lui parler…Aphro et moi ne voulons plus nous cacher. On s'aime et on aimerait pouvoir le montrer…Il faut qu'on parle à Saga, sinon sera impossible… »

Kanon serrait amoureusement Aphrodite par la taille, ignorant que Saga n'avait pas quitté la plage et venait d'assister à la scène. Ils n'en prirent conscience que lorsque le cosmos du Chevalier des Gémeaux explosa prés d'eux.

« Je vous hais ! » hurla-t-il. « Aphro tu m'as menti ! Tu ne m'as jamais aimé ! Et toi Kanon tu m'as trahi de la pire manière qui soit ! Je ne veux plus vous voir !!! »

Et avant que Kanon, Aphro ou Shaka n'ait pu réagir, Saga avait disparu…


	8. Chapter 8

L'un ou l'autre  
Par Aeris

Disclaimers : Les personnages de Saint Seiya ainsi que la trame scénaristique appartiennent à Masami Kurumada ainsi qu'aux différentes compagnies chargées de la production et de la distribution du manga, de l'anime, des films et autres produits dérivés. L'auteur de la présente histoire, n'en tire aucun bénéfice matériel ou immatériel, et celle-ci n'a été écrite que pour le plaisir des fans de la série. 

Genre(s) : Romance, OOC

Couple(s) : Saga x Aphro , Kanon x Julian, Kanon x ???

Rating : Yaoi

_Chapitre 8_

Kanon et Aphro restèrent cois sut la plage. Shaka réagit avant eux et se téléporta au troisième temple où il rejoignit Saga.

Ce dernier était prostré dans le divan, le corps secoué de sanglots. Shaka s'approcha et s'assit près de lui, le prenant doucement dans ses bras.

« Saga, je comprends ta peine, mais tu devrais accepter d'écouter ton frère et Aphro…Ils ne voulaient pas te blesser, tu sais ! »

Saga se dégagea brutalement de l'étreinte du chevalier de la Vierge.

« Arrête de les défendre ! Ils ne se sont jamais soucié de moi, de mes sentiments ! Je ne veux plus les voir, tu m'entends ! Et toi, vas t'en…Je veux être seul… » s'écria Saga.

Shaka comprit qu'il ne servirait à rien d'insister et quitta le temple.

Pendant ce temps, Aphrodite et Kanon étaient restés sur la plage, assis les yeux dans le vague sans se parler.

Soudain, comme s'il était arrivé à la conclusion d'une longue réflexion, Kanon pris les mains d'Aphro dans les siennes et le regarda enfin.

« Aphro…je pourrais pas…Je ne pourrais pas choisir entre vous deux… »

Kanon semblait au bord des larmes. Le chevalier des Poissons passa son bras autour des épaules de son compagnon et le serra contre sa poitrine.

« Je sais Kanon, je sais…Laissons à Saga le temps de s'en remettre…Il finira par comprendre qu'on ne voulait pas lui faire du mal, j'en suis sûr ! »

« Et si ça ne se passe pas comme tu le crois ? S'il ne veut plus jamais nous voir ? »$

Cette fois, Kanon pleurait.

« Ne pense pas à ça, mon cœur…Ca ne peut pas se passer comme ça ! Ton frère et toi avez traversé d'autres épreuves bien plus difficiles à surmonter… »

« Il n'y a rien de plus difficile à surmonter qu'un chagrin d'amour… »

Aphrodite ne trouva rien à répondre. Au fond de son cœur, lui aussi craignait que jamais Saga ne leur pardonne…Son nouveau bonheur dans les bras de Kanon survivrait-il ?

Les deux chevaliers restèrent enlacés jusqu'à ce que le soleil se couche. Ils rentrèrent alors au temple des Poissons. La soirée se déroula dans un atmosphère un peu tendue et les deux compagnons se couchèrent fort tôt.

De son côté, Saga n'avait plus bougé depuis le départ de Shaka. Il n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée que son histoire avec Aphrodite était terminée…Il pleurait encore. Voir son frère et son unique amour si heureux ensemble l'avait détruit !

Quatre jours plus tard, Saga n'était toujours pas sorti de son temple. Kanon et Aphro s'inquiétaient pour lui mais n'osait pas aller lui parler. Shaka avait tenté plusieurs fois de discuter avec le Gémeau mais ce dernier ne lui avait jamais ouvert la porte. Les trois chevaliers avaient dû prévenir le Grand Pope Sion de ce qui se passait. Lui aussi avait tenté de raisonner Saga mais sans plus de succès. Aucun des autres chevaliers n'étant particulièrement proche de Saga, la situation semblait devoir d'éterniser…

Mais, le lendemain, Ayoros décida de tenter sa chance et se rendit au seuil du temple des Gémeaux. Lui aussi avait vécu un grand chagrin d'amour, peut-être pourrait-il aider à Saga à s'en remettre…

Il frappa doucement à la porte de bois. Personne ne répondit. Il insista…Toujours aucune réponse. Il décida alors de tenter ce que ses prédécesseurs n'avaient pas osé faire : il tourna la poignée de la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit sans effort. Il entra alors dans le temple plongé dans l'obscurité du crépuscule grec. Il n'eut pas à chercher bien loin son hôte. Saga était toujours recroquevillé sur son divan.

« Saga…Je suis venu te parler. Acceptes-tu de m'écouter ? »

Le chevalier des Gémeaux ne répondit pas, mais un frisson parcouru son corps. Ayoros s'approcha du chevalier et s'assit sur la table basse, face à lui.

« Saga, je comprends ce que tu ressens…Moi aussi, mon unique amour en aime un autre…Au début j'ai souffert, horriblement. Puis, petit à petit, j'ai pris conscience que je ne pouvais pas me laisser aller ainsi. Si je l'aimais vraiment, je devais rester digne et faire le deuil de mon amour pour lui. Oh, bien sûr, cela ne s'est pas fait en un jour…Le voir avec un autre m'a longtemps fait souffrir et aujourd'hui encore, j'ai beaucoup d'affection pour lui. Il ne voit en moi qu'un ami et je m'y suis fait…Mais je ne supporte pas de le voir malheureux…Je ne supporte pas de te voir malheureux Saga ! »

Inconsciemment, Ayoros s'était penché vers Saga et en prononçant cette dernière phrase, il le prit dans ses bras. Saga, qui n'avait pas réagi jusque là, leva enfin les yeux vers son interlocuteur.

« Alors, moi aussi, je t'ai fait souffrir…Je ne m'en suis même pas rendu compte… » dit Saga d'une voix rendue rauque par un silence de quatre jours.

« Saga…même si tu avais su à l'époque…Tu aimais Aphro, l'aurais tu délaissé si tu avais su ? »

Saga ne dit rien, la réponse était évidente…

« Evidemment que non…Tu aimais Aphrodite de tout ton cœur et même si tu n'aurais pas voulu me blesser, ton amour t'y aurait contraint. Tu comprends à présent ? Kanon et Aphrodite n'ont pas eu le choix ! Ils s'aiment ! Te blesser les rend malade, mais leur amour est trop fort…Ils ne peuvent y résister ! »

Saga était toujours dans les bras d'Ayoros. Il se serra un peu plus contre la poitrine du Sagittaire en sanglotant. Ayoros venait de lui ouvrir les yeux. Il souffrait toujours mais sa haine, sa colère avait disparu.

« Ayoros…s'il te plaît…Aide-moi…Aide-moi à oublier… »

Le chevalier du Sagittaire ne prit pas la peine de répondre, il se contenta de relever le visage de Saga vers lui et posa ses lèvres sur celles du Gémeaux. Le baiser fut doux, il scellait une promesse. Plus jamais Ayoros ne permettrait que Saga souffre…

« Ayoros…je suis fatigué… »

« Je vois… Je vais te laisser alors. » répondit-il en se détachant du corps de Saga.

« Non…s'il te plaît, reste avec moi… » le coupa le Gémeau en le retenant par le bras.

« D'accord mon ange, je vais rester près de toi autant que tu voudras… » murmura le Sagittaire en portant le chevalier des Gémeaux jusqu'à son lit.

« Toujours… »chuchota Saga avant de sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur.

« Oui, mon amour, toujours…Dors, maintenant, tu en as besoin. Demain tu devras aller parler à ton frère, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je serai là… »

Ayoros resta longtemps à admirer l'homme qui occupait son cœur depuis si longtemps. Dés leur première rencontre, alors qu'ils n'étaient encore que des apprentis, il l'avait trouvé beau et fier…Si calme et tellement différent de son jumeau turbulent. Durant toute sa formation, Ayoros avait admiré Saga, de loin, n'osant jamais lui avouer son amour. Et puis quand le Gémeau avait commencé à sortir avec Aphro, Ayoros avait cru que jamais il ne s'en remettrait pas. Mais le temps avait fait son œuvre… Et puis, le cœur du Sagittaire avait été brisé une seconde fois quand il avait découvert que Saga avait tué Sion et projetait d'assassiner Athéna… Ensuite, lors de sa résurrection, il avait espéré que Saga et Aphrodite ne se remettraient pas ensemble, mais il avait été déçu pour la troisième fois…

C'est en se remémorant ces tristes souvenirs qu'Ayoros finit par s'endormir sur le bord du lit.


	9. Chapter 9

L'un ou l'autre  
Par Aeris

Disclaimers : Les personnages de Saint Seiya ainsi que la trame scénaristique appartiennent à Masami Kurumada ainsi qu'aux différentes compagnies chargées de la production et de la distribution du manga, de l'anime, des films et autres produits dérivés. L'auteur de la présente histoire, n'en tire aucun bénéfice matériel ou immatériel, et celle-ci n'a été écrite que pour le plaisir des fans de la série. 

Genre(s) : Romance, OOC

Couple(s) : Saga x Aphro , Kanon x Julian, Kanon x ???

Rating : Yaoi

_Chapitre 9_

Le lendemain matin, alors qu'ils venaient à peine de se réveiller, Aphrodite et Kanon furent sortis du lit par des coups frappés à la porte. Ils se levèrent et passèrent rapidement un peignoir avant d'aller ouvrir.

« Ayoros ? Que fais-tu là de si bonne heure ? » l'interrogea le Suédois.

« J'ai réussi à parler à Saga… »

« Quoi ? » s'exclamèrent les deux amants.

« Hier soir, je suis allé le voir. Je suis entré sans attendre qu'il m'ouvre. La porte n'était pas verrouillée. »

« Oh…Et alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? » demanda Kanon, inquiet mais visiblement soulagé.

« Rien de précis…Mais disons, qu'après une longue discussion il a finit par comprendre que vous ne l'aviez pas fait souffrir volontairement. Il souffre encore de t'avoir perdu Aphro, mais je pense qu'il ne vous en veut plus. Et avec le temps, il devrait finir par accepter votre amour… »

Aphro s'était rapproché de son amant et enserrait doucement sa taille. Kanon était très ému, il avait du mal à retenir ses larmes.

« Merci, Ayoros…Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as dit, mais je t'en suis vraiment reconnaissant…Aphro et moi, nous ne savions plus quoi faire… »

« De rien… Tu sais, je ne l'ai pas fait seulement pour vous. J'ai aussi pensé à Saga…Je ne supportais pas de le voir ainsi… » s'exclama Ayoros, une étrange lueur dans le regard. Lueur qui n'échappa pas à Aphrodite.

« Bon, je vais retourner chez Saga…Il viendra probablement vous parler cet après-midi. A tout à l'heure… »

Une fois Ayoros sorti du douzième temple, Aphrodite serra Kanon un peu plus fort contre lui…

« Tu vois, mon cœur, tout s'arrange…L'amour peut nous détruire, mais il peut aussi faire des miracles ! » s'exclama le Suédois.

« L'amour ? »

« Tu n'as pas remarqué cette étincelle dans le regard d'Ayoros quand il parle de ton frère ? Il l'aime, c'est évident ! Et je suis certain que c'est la force de cet amour qui à fait ouvrir les yeux à Saga… »

« Tu es très observateur, mon beau poisson… j'espère de tout cœur que tu as raison. Ce sera parfait si Ayoros pouvait aider mon frère à t'oublier…Il n'en acceptera que plus vite notre histoire… »

Tout en parlant, Kanon s'était placé devant son amant et lui avait retiré son peignoir. Il s'agenouilla alors, son visage à hauteur du sexe érigé du Suédois.

« Mon pauvre Aphro…Je t'ai délaissé ces derniers jours. Mais maintenant que je suis rassuré concernant mon frère, je vais pouvoir me rattraper… »

Aphrodite frissonnait en sentait le souffle chaud du grec sur sa verge. Ce dernier se rapprocha encore et, du bout de la langue, titilla le gland rougi. Puis, il saisi délicatement le sexe du suédois entre ses doigts et entreprit de le lécher soigneusement, provoquant frissons et gémissements. Puis, sans crier gare, il prit entièrement la hampe dressée entre ses lèvres. Aphro gémit en se cambrant afin de mieux profiter de la caresse offerte par son amour. Kanon accéléra le rythme petit à petit et lorsqu'il sentit son amant approcher de la jouissance, il se retira soudainement. Aphrodite allait protester lorsqu'il se sentit enveloppé par les bras puissants du dragon des mers. Kanon embrassa passionnément le Poisson puis le poussa doucement afin qu'il s'appuie sur le dossier du divan. Aphrodite comprit où le grec voulait en venir et s'appuya confortablement avant de cambrer son dos et d'offrir sa croupe à Kanon. Celui-ci entreprit alors de préparer l'intimité du suédois puis s'enfonça dans cette douce moiteur qui le rendait fou. Bien vite, il entama d'amples mouvements, s'agrippant aux hanches fines d'Aphro, comme pour se retenir, pour ne pas être emporté par le plaisir immense qu'il ressentait. Les deux chevaliers accordèrent leurs mouvements et des cris emplirent le douzième temple. Les vas et viens de Kanon s'accélérèrent alors jusqu'à ce qu'un orgasme foudroyant ne viennent faucher les deux amants qui retombèrent mollement à même le sol…

Kanon et Aphro mirent quelques minutes à reprendre leur souffle puis ils allèrent dans la chambre continuer leurs charnelles retrouvailles, emportés par le soulagement de savoir leur amour sauvé…

Un soleil de fin d'après-midi éclairait le parvis du temple des Poissons lorsque Saga frappa à la porte. Ayoros était derrière lui, quelques pas en retrait, pour le soutenir.

Au départ Saga avait voulu attendre encore un peu avant de parler à son frère et à Aphrodite. Mais le Sagittaire l'avait convaincu de se jeter à l'eau le soir même car à force d'attendre, il risquait d'avoir encore plus de mal à se décider.

Alors qu'il attendait que la porte de bois s'ouvre, Saga repensait aux évènements des derniers jours : il avait rompu avec celui qu'il croyait être l'homme de sa vie, celui-ci l'avait en fait quitté pour son frère, Saga avait cru ne jamais pouvoir leur pardonner mais depuis la veille, les paroles et la tendresse d'Ayoros avaient complètement changé sa vision des choses…Pourquoi ? Saga ne pouvait encore le dire…

« Saga ? » s'exclama Aphro en ouvrant la porte.

« Aphro…je voudrais vous parler à toi et à mon frère…Il est là ? »

« Oui, bien sûr. Entre… »

Aphrodite laissa le passage à Saga et ne fut pas très étonné de voir Ayoros le suivre. Les chevaliers prirent place dans le salon. Kanon vint rejoindre son amant dans le divan mais en se retenant de le serre contre lui afin de ne pas mettre son frère mal à l'aise. Frère qui s'était installé dans le fauteuil faisant face au divan. Ayoros, lui, était resté debout, derrière Saga.

« Je… »voulut se lancer Saga, mais il ne sut pas par quoi commencer. Ayoros posa alors sa main sur l'épaule du grec, doucement, sans un mot. Mais cela sembla suffire pour donner du courage au gémeau qui reprit…

« Je…J'ai compris que c'était mon frère que tu aimais et que je ne peux rien y faire, même si j'en souffre…Si je t'aime…Si je vous aime, je dois accepter que votre bonheur se construit sans moi… »

Saga semblait éprouvé, mais il était sincère. En l'écoutant, Kanon s'était imperceptiblement rapproché d'Aphro et lui avait pris la main.

« Je sais qu'il me faudra du temps pour m'habituer à vous voir ensemble, mais je sais aussi que ne plus vous voir me ferais souffrir bien plus encore…Vous n'avez pas choisi cette situation, je ne peux donc vous en vouloir…Aphro, pardon pour mes paroles si dures, sur la plage…Kanon, mon frère, nous avons traversé tant d'épreuves pour être enfin réunis, je ne veux plus te perdre… »

Kanon avait lâché la main d'Aphro et s'était levé pour rejoindre son frère qu'il prit tendrement dans ses bras, lui murmurant tout son amour. Ayoros s'était instinctivement reculé pour laisser les jumeaux entre eux…Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, en silence, profitant simplement de ce contact doux et si longtemps attendu. Aphro et Ayoros les avait laissé et étaient à présent dans la cuisine en train de préparer du thé.

« Tu l'aimes n'est-ce pas ? » demanda soudainement le Suédois à son ami qui failli en lâcher la théière.

« Hein ? Mais de qui tu parles ? » interrogea Ayoros, qui avait pourtant très bien compris la question d'Aphrodite.

« Ne joue pas à ce jeu-là avec moi, Ayoros…Je parle de Saga…Tu l'aimes et ça saute aux yeux…Sinon, tu ne l'aurais pas accompagné aujourd'hui ! »

« Je suppose que je ne peux pas le nier…Oui, je l'aime et depuis longtemps. A une époque, je rêvais d'être à ta place, tu sais… »

« Là je dois dire que je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte…En fait c'est ton attitude de ce matin qui m'a mis la puce à l'oreille… »

« Mais, je ne me fais pas d'illusion…Il t'aime encore et s'il accepte ma présence depuis hier, c'est simplement parce qu'il a besoin de réconfort… »

« Je ne suis pas si sûr…Saga est quelqu'un de très fier et s'il t'a accepté auprès de lui alors qu'il était en état de faiblesse, c'est qu'il t'estime beaucoup…Laisse-lui du temps et je suis certain que tu parviendras à le séduire… »

« Je l'espère…je l'espère de tout mon cœur… »

« Bon le thé est prêt, allons rejoindre nos jumeaux préférés… »

Les quatre chevaliers prirent le thé, parlant de choses et d'autres. Aphro et Kanon retenaient leurs gestes de tendresses, Saga semblait un peu mal à l'aise mais prenait sur lui, Ayoros le couvait littéralement du regard. La soirée se passa agréablement et ce n'est que vers minuit que chacun retourna chez lui.


	10. Chapter 10

L'un ou l'autre  
Par Aeris

Disclaimers : Les personnages de Saint Seiya ainsi que la trame scénaristique appartiennent à Masami Kurumada ainsi qu'aux différentes compagnies chargées de la production et de la distribution du manga, de l'anime, des films et autres produits dérivés. L'auteur de la présente histoire, n'en tire aucun bénéfice matériel ou immatériel, et celle-ci n'a été écrite que pour le plaisir des fans de la série. 

Genre(s) : Romance, OOC

Couple(s) : Saga x Aphro , Kanon x Julian, Kanon x ???

Rating : Yaoi

_Chapitre 10_

En redescendant vers leurs temples, Kanon et Saga se tenaient par la main.

« Kanon, tu sais si tu voulais rester chez Aphro, tu pouvais… »

« Je sais…Mais j'avais envie de rester avec toi…Je suis si heureux que tu ne nous en veuille plus… »

Les deux chevaliers venaient d'entrer dans leur temple lorsque Saga se jeta dans les bras de son frère.

« Kanon…Je n'aurais pas pu t'en vouloir…J'ai failli te perdre si souvent… »

Le Dragon des mers serra son frère un peu plus fort contre lui, caressant doucement son dos.

« Saga…Je peux dormir avec toi cette nuit ? Comme lorsque nous étions petits…sans rien de plus, juste te sentir près de moi… »

Saga ne répondit même pas mais entraîna son frère vers sa chambre. Ils se déshabillèrent puis se glissèrent sous les draps. Immédiatement, leurs corps se trouvèrent et s'emboîtèrent, Kanon, la tête posée sur l'épaule forte de Saga.

« Saga, je peux te poser une question ? » demanda timidement Kanon.

« Oui, bien sûr… » répondit Saga alors qu'il faisait glisser ses doigts dans la longue chevelure couleur d'océan de son frère, en une caresse qu'il savait apaisante.

« Ayoros…Pourquoi est-il venu ce soir ? »

« Disons que c'est grâce à lui que j'ai ouvert les yeux… »

« Ca je le sais…Mais je me demande plutôt pourquoi tu acceptes qu'il te voit ainsi, avec tes faiblesses. Toi qui es d'habitude si fier… »

« Disons que j'avais besoin de soutient et qu'il s'est proposé… »

« Shaka aussi s'est proposé…Es-tu bien sûr qu'il n'y a rien d'autre ? »

« Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir…Et puis il est tard, il faut dormir… »

« Si tu évites le sujet, c'est que j'ai vu juste…Mais je comprends que tu ais encore du mal à l'admettre… »

Kanon se tourna alors pour déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son jumeau avant de se recoucher et de rejoindre le pays des rêves.

Le lendemain, Kanon passa la journée avec Aphrodite et, étonnamment, c'est Ayoros qui vint tenir compagnie à Saga…

Les jours passèrent et cette situation se reproduisit régulièrement. Quelques fois, les quatre chevaliers passaient la soirée ensemble. Petit à petit, Saga supportait mieux de voir Aphro et son frère ensemble et ces derniers pouvaient donc se laisser aller à plus de gestes de tendresse…Ayoros, de son côté, continuait à soutenir Saga, passant de plus en plus de temps auprès lui.

Un soir, alors qu'il était seul dans son temple, Saga ressentit un grand vide. Il prit alors soudainement conscience que depuis quelques semaines, la présence d'Ayoros lui était devenue indispensable…Aurait-il fini par oublier Aphrodite ? Probablement…Se pourrait-il qu'il se soit laisser emporter par l'amour inconditionnel et par la tendresse du Sagittaire ? Il devait en avoir le cœur net… Ne tenant pas compte de l'heure tardive, Saga décida de rendre visite à son ami…et peut-être bientôt plus !

Alors qu'il s'approchait du neuvième temple, Saga sentait son courage de chevalier disparaître…Et lorsqu'il fut devant la porte, il faillit faire demi-tour. Mais une sensation qu'il n'avait plus ressentie depuis fort longtemps, le petit papillonnement dans le creux du ventre réapparu…Il frappa alors et n'attendit que quelques secondes avant qu'Ayoros ne vienne ouvrir.

« Saga ? Mais que fais-tu ici à cette heure ? »

« Oh, je suis désolé…Je te dérange ? » demanda Saga en s'éloignant déjà.

« Mais non, voyons…Je suis juste surpris par ta visite ! Allez, entre. » intervint Ayoros en retenant Saga par le bras.

Les deux compagnons rejoignirent le salon, mais ils restèrent debout, face à face, comme dans l'expectative…Puis, sans prévenir, Saga s'approcha du Sagittaire et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser était doux, mais lorsque leurs langues se caressèrent, il devint bien plus brûlant.

Ayoros finit par se reculer, pour reprendre son souffle, encore sous le choc…

« Saga ? Pourquoi ? »

« Ayoros…ne t'attends pas à une grande déclaration, je ne suis pas encore prêt pour ça…Mais je me suis rendu compte que j'avais besoin de toi…de ta présence, de ton soutien, mais surtout de ton amour… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas mon amour, tout cela tu l'as, depuis longtemps et pour toujours…Pour la déclaration, j'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra…C'est déjà si merveilleux de pouvoir te tenir dans mes bras… »

Les deux chevaliers reprirent leur baiser et la nuit fût tendre et câline…

Quelques jours plus tard, Ayoros et Saga décidèrent de vivre leur histoire au grand jour, pour le plus grand bonheur de Kanon et Aphro. Chacun semblait avoir enfin trouvé son autre…

Quelques semaines plus tard, Saga finit par prononcer les trois mots magiques qu'Ayoros espéraient depuis si longtemps… « Je t'aime ».

NDA : Je profite de la fin (longue à venir) de cette fic pour remercier tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews…Je m'excuse de pas avoir répondu, mais je manquais de temps…Lol. Dorénavant j'essayerai de répondre au fur et à mesure, du moins pour ceux qui ne sont pas anonymes…Encore merci à tous !!


End file.
